Mods
Besides fan-made games, Daisy has also been made playable in various official Nintendo games with the use of mods. This page aims to find and list the most important and interesting mods. Super Daisy Land (Mario Land hack) Hypershell has created a hack allowing players to play as Princess Daisyin Super Mario Land. The objective of the game is to travel through Sarasaland in order to rescue Luigi from Tatanga. Download: https://www.dropbox.com/s/8a8w256ztichxd5/SuperDaisyLand.zip?dl=0﻿ Super Daisy 64 This is a mod created by Ankle Destroyer which allows you to play as Daisy in Super Mario 64, called Super Daisy 64. The mod features an N64 style Daisy model, a Daisy sprite from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! to indicate her number of lives and a wide amount of voice recordings. The in-game text still calls the player Mario though. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/file/0e5hb19ku1m5wx1/Super+Daisy+64.zip Mods Sunshine and Moonlight ShadowLuigi~NG~ created a mod for New Super Mario Bros. Wii, adding Daisy into the game in place of Princess Peach. The mod does not include a voice pack, and therefore uses Peach's voice clips for cutscenes. Sadly a download link has not been made available, making it impossible for players to obtain this mod. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Hacks/Mods Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''contained many different mods created by fans, and several different Daisy mods were made. The Daisy mods weren't just limited to Daisy in her traditional dress, but their were also mods of Daisy in her various different outfits worn throughout the Mario series. Most of the Daisy mods are for Peach, but one specific mod of Daisy in her sports outfit was for Zero Suit Samus. Baby Daisy mods also exist, with one including her as a Ness mod. Another mod of her and Baby Peach together as an Ice Climbers mod also exists. ''Project M: Patt Edition, a special mod of the Project M ''hack for Super Smash Bros Brawl includes several different mods into the game. A Daisy mod is included as a Peach mod in this hack, but the voice clips for Peach and all of the mods based on her use Peach's voice clips from ''Super Smash Bros. Melee. Download to some of these mods: Brawl Vault Project M Daisy.jpg|One of the various mods of Daisy in her dress Project M Daisy 2.jpg|Daisy's Biker Suit mod Project M Daisy 3.jpg|Daisy's Mario Strikers Charged outfit mod Classic Daisy Brawl Mod.jpg|Classic Daisy mod True Daisy Brawl Mod.png|"True" Daisy mod Baby Daisy Mod.jpg|Baby Daisy mod (over Ness) eEA1fRG.jpg U Hack Daisy In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there were many mods which allowed players to play as Daisy over Peach or Zero Suit Samus. Thanks to a French programmer named KTH Daisy can be in the game as an alternate pallete swap for Peach. This Daisy mod is based on a Daisy mod that was released a while back for Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The mod also comes with an optional voice pack, changing all of Peach's voice clips to Daisy's. Download: Daisy (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Skins > Peach) - GAMEBANANA Voice Pack download: Princess Daisy Voice for Peach (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U > Sounds > Voices) - GAMEBANANA See also * Fan-made Games * Sarasaland Gossip * Rumour Patrol Category:Fan-made Content